Welcome Home, Sassenach
by Casja21
Summary: Claire ist wie in "Ferne Ufer" auf der Suche nach Jamie. Nur es ist anders als in der Originalstory. Jamie ist nicht so leicht zu finden. Oder wieder zu haben.
1. Chapter 1

**Auf der Suche**

Claire konntees kaum erwarten. Sie war mit der Kutsche nach Edinburgh gereist, um ihn zu Suchen. Jamie Alexander Malcom MacKenzie Fraser, ihre einzig wahre Liebe und ihren Ehemann. Sie wusste, dass die Chancen schlecht standen ihn gerade hier zu

finden. Jedoch musste sie irgendwo anfangen. Brianna war überzeugt, dass sie ihn finden würde und das gab ihr Kraft. Was würde er wohl sagen? Wäre er sprachlos? Ihr Bauch zog sich zusammen und ihr wurde übel. Was, wenn er tot war? Was, wenn er ein  
/neues Leben begonnen hatte, indem kein Platz mehr für sie war? Allein der Gestank der Stadt hätten dazu geführt, dass sie sich übergeben konnte. Aber sie riss sich zusammen und setzte sich an den Rand des Brunnens, an dem sie aus der Kutsche ausgestiegen  
/war. Die anderen Reisenden waren schon längst verschwunden und ihren eigenen Interessen nachgegangen. Nun, dass würde sie jetzt auch tun. Allmälich fühlte sie sich besser und bereit sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Geliebten zu machen. Sie hoffte, nein,sie  
betete Alexander Malcom, ihren Jamie, zu finden.

* * *

Eine Druckerei musste sie finden. Eine in der ihr Jamie war. Hoffnungsvoll sah Claire sich um. Lauter Fremde Gesichter blickten sie an. Nein, sie durfte keine Angst haben. Schließlich war das was sie schon so lange wollte. Sie hatte ihn vermisst. Sogar  
im Schlaf nach ihm geweint, obwohl Frank neben ihr lag. Er war ihr nicht treu, das wusste sie. Und er konnte nicht mal etwas dafür. Die Schuldige war sie. Sie hatte ihn weder geliebt nachdem sie Jamie verlassen hatte, noch hatte sie mit ihm Verkehr. Es  
war ihm also nicht zu verübeln. Trotzdem hätte sie es sich anders gewünscht. Wäre er doch nur Jamie gewesen. Dann hätte ihr Geliebter Mann sein Kind aufwachsen sehen und wäre in Frieden mit ihr alt geworden. Jedoch war Frank wichtig gewesen. Er hatte  
die Vaterrolle vorbildlich ausgeführt und dafür war sie dankbar. Jedoch wollte Claire nach Franks tot nun endlich wieder bei ihm sein. Eigentlich hätte ihr die Nähe zu Schottland in ihrer Zeit genügt, sie war aber sehr froh darüber, dass Roger herausgefunden  
hatte, dass er lebt. Jamie, dachte sie, ich komme. Claire verließ die Straße und betrat eine Bäckerei. Der Duft nach frischen Backwaren war verführerisch und sie brauchte Hilfe bei der Navigation. Die Bäckerin, eine gut bestückte Frau, drehte sich mit  
einem freundlichen Lächeln zu ihr um. "Ma'am, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" Claire erwiderte ihr Lächeln automatisch. "Ich suche einen Mann namens Alexander Malcom, er arbeitet in denen Druckei. Meine Kutsche ist früher gekommen, sodass er mich nicht  
abholen konnte. Wo kann ich ihn finden?" Die Bäckerin erstarrte. "Den Alexander Malcom? Ja, ich kenne er arbeitet nicht in einer Druckerei. Das war einmal. Er wohnt in bei der Kirche gleich die Straße runter". Claire nickte, bedankte sich  
und verließ die Bäckerin mit einem Brötchen. Claire befolgte die Anweisung und fand auch recht schnell das besagte Gebäude. Es war ein einfaches Haus. Schlicht, aber gepflegt. Sie lächelte. Hoffentlich bist es du, Jamie. Gerade als Claire an die Tür treten  
wollte, kam eine junge Frau heraus. An der Schwelle gab ihr ihr Mann einen Abschiedskuss auf die Wange. Die junge blonde Frau war schlank mit einer üppigen Oberseite. Als sie an Claire vorbeiging lächelte die Frau ihr zu. Ihr fehlten einige Zähne. Typisch,  
dachte sie, schlechte Ernährung. Die Tür blieb offen und der Mann starrte sie mit großen Augen an. Es war Jamie. Seine roten Locken und die schiefen blauen Katzenaugen würde sie immer erkennen. Claire wurde schlecht. Er hatte bereits eine andere Frau  
und ein Leben in dem sie keinen Platz hatte. Sie erstarrte. Für einen Moment blieb die Welt stehen. Er und sie starrten sich an. Voller Entsetzten und voller Erleichterung.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dich Wiedersehen**  
 **  
**

'Claire', dachte Jamie. Ein Schauer durchlief ihn. Die ganze Zeit hatte er auf diesen Moment gewartet. All die Jahre hatte er gebetet und gehofft, dass er sie wiedersehen würde. All die Jahre. Einmal dachte er, sie wäre wieder da. Damals war er aus dem  
Gefängnis ausgebrochen, um sie zu finden. Doch es stellte sich heraus, dass es ein falscher Hinweis war. Lange hatte er gehofft und vor kurzem hatte er die Hoffnung aufgegeben. Er hatte sich umbringen wollen, um im Himmel wieder mit ihr vereint zu  
sein. Irgendwann, wenn sie nach 200 Jahren auch verstorben sein sollte. Doch Jenny, seine Schwester, rettete ihn. Sie und ihre blonde Freundin, die er nun geheiratet hatte. Jenny hatte ihm klargemacht, dass er jemanden brachen würde, um wieder leben  
zu können. Er musste sie nicht lieben, das würde mir der Zeit kommen, sagte sie. Mit Claire war es ja ähnlich gewesen. Ihm war damals alles egal gewesen. Er hatte nichtmehr leben wollen. Also schien es ihm ein Kompromiss. Seine Schwester war  
beruhigt und er konnte weiter vor sich hintentrauern.

Nun war aber glücklich. Nicht so glücklich wie mit Claire, aber so glücklich wie ein werdender Vater eben sein kann. Fiona, seine zweite Frau, war schwanger mit seinem Kind. Diesmal mit einem, welche er halten und aufwachsen sehen konnte. Jamie  
hatte mit allem gerechnet. Aber nicht, dass er Claire vor seinem Tod Wiedersehen würde. Doch war sie es wirklich? Er muss einen Geist gesehen haben.

"Jamie", hauchte sie. Ihre wundervollen Lippen formten seinen Namen. Langsam bewegte er sich auf seine einzig wahre Liebe zu. "Ich bin es, Claire". Mit großen Augen und offenem Mund fasste er sie vorsichtig an, um zu testen ob sie wirklich in Fleisch  
und Blut vor ihm stand. Als er den Wiederstand an seinen Händen fühlte, fiel ihm ein Stein vorm Herzen. Sie war es wirklich. Jamie drehte es. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen, aber nur kurz, sodass er sich fangen konnte. "Claire... Wie?", stammelte er.  
Langsam bewegte er sich rückwärts auf sein sicheres Zuhause zu. Sie folgte ihm. Innen angekommen lief er sich auf sein Sofa fallen, ein handgefertigte Exemplar. "Jamie", versuchte Claire nochmal ein Gespräch anzufangen, "es tut mir so leid. Ich dachte  
du wärst tot. All die Zeit ..."  
"Und ich dachte ich seh dich nie wieder, Sassenach", hauchte er immernoch fassungslos. Jamie stand langsam auf und beugte sich zu ihr. Seine großen Hände strichen über ihre Wangen und strichen ihr die dunklen Locken aus dem Gesicht. Wortlos fanden seine  
Lippen die ihren und verharrten dort. Es war ein langsamer Kuss. Seine Lippen waren wie ein Hauch auf ihren. Claire seufzte vor Erleichterung und schlang ihre Arme um ihren verstorben geglaubten Ehemann. Jamie löste sich nach der innigen Umarmung.  
"Du kannst nicht bleiben. Ich muss nachdenken.", sagte er streng zu ihr. Claire schaute ihn entsetzt an. "Aber ich habe dich gerade erst wiedergefunden!" Jamie gab seinen schottischen Grolllaut von sich und verzog sein Gesicht. "Ich weis, mein Mädchen.  
Aber ich bin verheiratet mit einer anderen und die Situation erstmal verdauen. Ich treff dich morgen früh am Brunnen." Er strich ihr über den Kopf. "Dann reden wir über alles."

 **  
**


End file.
